Kisame Love
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: My love for Kisame has driven me to write this. With the hope you too will love him . lol Sexual Shark themed short story. This is a Kisame FanGirls and YaoiBoys must read! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kisame, but if I did there were be no words to describe what I would do with him!!!!!! XD**

**This is** **for FanGirls and YaoiBoys everywhere who love Kisame! And if you don't I hope this will change your mind! The Shark Man is one Sexy Beast! And I'll prove it too you! Oh by the way this is my first perverted story. So please review! I need input to see if it any good! If you also have advice please tell me! Otherwise if I'm not good I'll quit doing it. Okay read my pervy story!!!!!! XP**

**Kisame Love**

Kisame knew it was morning he opened his eyes and saw the light that peeked from the dark curtains, that hung over his small window. He rolled on to his back and rested his hands behind his head. He smiled as he looked over to where Samehada was leaning against the wall. The sword was covered in cloth to protect the razor sharp skin from damage. Even though it was a very powerful and strong, it was still delicate and had to be carefully cared for. He arose to a sitting position and let the blanket that covered him slide down his light blue rock hard abs. His large strong hand followed to scratch where the blanket had tickled him on the way down. Slowly gliding over old scars from previous battles. Every scar had it's own story and reminded him that he was not above death. Every morning he was reminded so. He didn't really hate mornings but he didn't really enjoy them either. He ruffled his stiff blue hair that had matted to one side in his slumber.

Well he wasn't getting any younger, so the lifted up the blanket that was was covering his well muscled long legs. He stood up only clad in boxers and walked over to his massive sword. He squatted down and gently rubbed the cloth on his Samehada. Letting his large roughened fingers glide over it with the gentleness that was rarely seen. Being tall, with a massive shoulder span and muscles that a Greek god could envy, you would never think it would be a part of his nature.

His true nature that was seen on the outside was one to be feared. He was born human but with a Shark Demons chakra that had manipulated his human form. His father had placed a jitsu on him before his birth. He was born a monster and with a chakra like no other. His father took great pride in his son, his father lived for the fact that his only son was a fearsome force to be reckoned with. But his father also being a great shin-obi had died when Kisame was only nine. He was on his own from then on. He was forced to wield his fathers sword, even though at the time he could barley lift it from the ground. He was trained by the best in the Land of Waves, and raised in the Village of the Hidden Mist. Kisame became one of the most feared ninja in the three main territories.

Kisame stood up and took the swords handle in a powerful grip and lifted it off the ground with one hand and laid it rest on his sinewy shoulder. He slowly walked to the center of the room and proceeded to do his famous fighting stance, as if he was facing an enemy. He raised the mighty Samehada into the air. There was a whisper sound as he made the first slice thought the air. The second sound was as strong as the first as he cut the air with the massive blade. He practiced every morning when he woke up and night just before he went to sleep. He was truly at one with the sword and the sword at one with him. This was his meditation.

Sweat rolled off of his well built body. It rolled off of his face and traveled down his well muscled chest . Like drops of rain that needed to kiss he light blue skin. His back muscled rippled with slightest move he made. Even clothed just in boxers he was a force to be reckoned with. If you could see him now in his room. His sword practice flowed smoothly, gracefully like a saddened death dance. Every stroke of the sword was deadly as it was beautiful. Physical power radiated off of his body in waves of his muscle and ability. Using his chakra was not part of his ritual. He had to rely on physical strength in the end of a battle.

He stopped dead still. Morning training was over. He stood there panting. Keeping the stance at a dead stand still. He stood up and placed the massive sword back to the place where it had been placed before. He stood there letting the sweat drip off of his body, then wiping his brow. His skin slowly cooled down becoming slightly prickly. From the cool air touching the moisture on his skin. His boxers clung to him slightly damp from the workout he had just finished. He made no effort to remove them from his skin. But went to gather some clothes that would be needed for the day.

With the boxers slightly damp, Kisame removed them. It was irritating after a while, confining almost. He went over to the full length mirror and looked at himself. He took in the sight of his whole body. Not an inspection, but more of a wonder. A male fascination of himself. He lightly traced over some of the deep scars that became part of his body not to long ago. One tailed across his stomach close to his manhood. His eyes followed his hand there. He lowered his hand and his eyes were fixated on that spot. His large member laid there limp on his sac. Blue hair surrounded his thick member. In his wondering he placed his hand around the tip of his head. He squeezed the skin on his head it lightly then traced his fingers to the base of his shaft and wrapped his hand around his semi limp cock. Pulling his hand to the end and then back down. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh at the feeling of pleasure, before doing it again.

He looked in the mirror as he stroked himself, looking at the way his penis reacted to his expert touch. He hardened to his fully aroused length, which made most men envious of his gift nature had given him. The head of his member was out of his foreskin and needed to be pleasured. He stroked his way towards the very sensitive spot and growled deep in his throat as he first touched the end, gently stroking and rubbing his rough fingers over the tip. He closed his eyes and thought.

He picture women when he did the task. He has had women before and to him there was no other substitute for release, but this. He had payed for sex and if the right occasion came up he went with it. Usually large amounts of alcohol were involved, but to him it didn't matter as long as he got the release he wanted. Only a handful of women came willingly to him. But they were more interested in his power or thought that they would gain power from being with him. He proved them wrong. Love wasn't involved. Love never seemed to be involved.

As he stroked himself further, a light sweat began to glisten his well built form. He placed his other hand against the wall to steady himself. He growled softly in his throat as he put more strength in his moving hand. He began to move hip hips along to the pace he created. Pleasure was hard for him to find lately. He was too busy with missions. All of them were. He closed his eyes and thought of himself being within a soft wet women, other than his rough calloused hand. Stroking until he started to pant softly.

Women were the loveliest creatures on earth. They were gentle and compassionate. Everything about them was soft and sweet. From their bodies to the different scents they carried. The way they smelled when aroused and moaned when being pleasured by a male. He loved to see their faces when they climaxed, as almost if they were in pain but out of pure bliss. He was always gentle in love making. Pain, abuse and force were never part of his intentions while having sex. Some men lived for that kind of thing. He thought it was a cowards way out and only the lowest animals on earth did such things.

He knew he was close to the end of his pleasure. He leaned his head against the wall and panted heavily. The stokes moving faster and more pressure was being added. He kept the rhythm now moving his hips faster to the opposite pace of the stroke. He moaned lightly as he felt the pressure build up inside of him. Almost feeling like he himself was about to explode. He could feel his testicles tightening to the point that they almost hurt. His hips rammed into his fist and as the last strong pumping action was putting him over the edge. His release was coming fast.

He moaned loudly as he came in his hand, his hips jerking as the last drop of cum was being squeezed out. He was still stroking himself lightly, the cum was now a lubricant and glistened in the light. He swore under his breathe as he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He was still leaning against the wall with his other hand, his legs feeling a bit shaky. He slowly steadied himself and walked towards his dresser where his clothes were. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door. He was ready to shower and be ready for the day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review!!!**

So how did you like it? Did I switch you over to the Shark side? lol Sorry couldn't resist. I need feed back Kisame lovers!!!!! Please!!!


End file.
